The Babysitter's Club
by Molly et Wobbles
Summary: Another summer, so many possibilities. Peter has a few ideas up his sleeve.... -Molly
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: My first fanfic! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What are we supposed to do for the summer?" Sirius groaned, lying down on one of the compartment benches. "I need to get out of my house."

"I could teach you how to play Quidditch!" James said enthusiastically, combing his finger through his hair as a crowd of girls hurried down the corridor to their own compartment.

"No thanks…" Sirius looked a little disgusted. "Regulus would just ask to tag along."

"I found the book The Life and Times of a Vampire quiet fascinating.." Remus spoke suddenly. "Perhaps I could lend it--" He stopped when he saw the look on Sirius' face. Peter looked curiously at Sirius for a second and then smiled.

"We could start a _babysitter's club_!" He shrieked. The other three stared at him as if he was a Thestral they were seeing for the first time.

"There's a Muggle book series I've been reading, about these girls who babysit!" He carried on, shocked that for once his friends hadn't spoken over him. "It's brilliant! There's one who's really quiet and smart, like Remus! And there's one would gets all the guys, or in your case, girls, Sirius! And there's one who's really sporty… and…" James gaped at his friend.

"You can read?" Was all he managed to say. Remus backed up a little from Peter, as if he was infected.

"What's he talking about, Moony?" Sirius asked, in horror.

"No idea." Remus managed to answer. "I don't read those kind of books."

"Oh, they're exellent!" Peter said in delight. "You must read them, Remus!"

"I'd pass." James laughed.

"Didn't you say yesterday you wanted to make some Galleons this summer?" Lily Evans had stuck her head in the compartment. James began to comb his hair again. He blushed.

"Er, yes… but, Evans, you're not in this conver--"

"I am now!" She laughed gleefully. "I think it's an excellent idea, Peter." She told the rat faced boy kindly. He smiled.

"Thanks, Lily." He said timily. James gave him a sharp look. _Don't even think about __it..._

"Evans, please." Sirius begged. "Don't encourage it."

"It'll do you some good, Black!" She snapped at him. James chucked. "You too. For once you'll be around people of your own intelligence." She stormed out of the compartment, her red hair flowing behind her.

"Like I said, better seen than heard." Sirius shook his head. "James!" He scolded.

"Wha--" James said, looking away from Lily and back at his friend. "Oh, ya. No, Wormy. We're not doing it." Peter looked discouraged.

"So, who want's to hear about the book now?" Remus asked. Sirius gave out a moan.

* * *

"He actually thought it was a good idea." James shook his head in disbelief. It was later that night, and he was eating supper at his own house, with his best mate, Sirius Black. James' mother looked thoughtfully into space. James groaned. 

"Mum, no. You _can't _be considering this…"

"James, I think it'll do you some good." Sirius chuckled, thinking back to Lily Evans.

"Mum…"

"It'll get you some hands on experience for when you have kids."

"I'm not having kids." James said shortly. "And even if I did, why would I babysit them?" Mrs. Potter stared at her son for a long hard time.

"I'm calling Mrs. Pettigrew in the morning…"

"No!"

"You never listen to poor Peter, he's a good boy."

"Mum…"

"You're doing it."

"Mrs. Potter..." Sirius interjected. "You_ know_ us! Do you honestly think that we can wait those little brats – I mean, children?"

"It'll give you a challenge." Both boys groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'm going to kill you Peter." Sirius said viciously to his now "former" friend. "I'm going to kill you…" Peter was too overjoyed to pay attention to the death threats.

"Okay, this is perfect! We can be just like the girls in the book!" The other three groaned.

"Mooney, can't we just turn him into a toad?" James begged.

"I'm not your Mum." He protested. "You don't have to ask." Peter dodged the jet of purple light shot at him, and carried on.

"I suppose you're president, James." James looked horrified.

"I want nothing to do with this…this…_club."_ He said. "Let alone be the president!"

"But Kristy is president in the book!"

"So…?"

"You're sporty, like her." James snorted.

"She can't ride a broom.

"And, you, Remus, will be secretary."

"The Last Will and Testament of the Three Sane Muraders." He mocked. "Why must we record this horrendous event."

"There's a big word." Sirius said. "I like it." James looked at his friend in fear.

"Peter! This babysitting nonsense is turning Sirius into a raving lunatic." Remus laughed.

"Who's Sirius going to be?" Remus asked eagerly, not wasting any time in allowing his friend to feel at ease.

"Stacey!" Peter exclaimed. "She changes boyfriends a lot in the book!" He added. "She's like you, Sirius. Except, in your case, it's girls." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What's her job?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Treasurer!"

"Not fair!" James exclaimed. "He gets all the money!"

"And I'll be Claudia!" Peter squeled. "She's the Vice President."

"She's bad at everything except art, which doesn't matter in our world." Remus commented. James and Sirius gaped at him.

"You…you…"

"Well, I needed some information, I _had_ to read it." James and Sirius looked disgusted.

"Don't talk to me." Sirius spat.

"So, who's fireplace will we use?" Peter asked suddenly. The other three looked questioningly at him.

"So people can contact us!" He explained. "This is going to be so much fun!" Oblivious to the other's reaction, he began planning.

"Baby sitter's club!" Peter said in a sing-song voice to the head that had just appeared in his bedroom fireplace. "How may we help you?"

"I need a baby sitter for my son, Nathan." The woman told Peter.

"We have a wide range of people, ma'am." He replied.

"There's only four of us!" Remus called, he was lying on Peter's bed, looking unwell.

"Well, he's very into sports like Quidditch!" She told Peter, sounding hopeful. "But, I don't want him riding a broom! It's much to dangerous, he's only seven."

"We'll send James over, he knows loads about Quidditch." The lady gave him her address and told him when she need the babysitter. As soon as she disappeared, Sirius and James walked into Peter's room.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked lazily, plopping onto the floor, leaning against the bed.

"A lady, she needed a babysitter for her son! I told her James would do it."

"You didn't!" James cried in disbelief. "Why couldn't Sirius do it?"

"Don't drag me into this!" Sirius snapped. Just then, another head appeared.

"Hi? Is this the right fireplace?" A small face asked. "Is this the babysitter's club?" Peter nodded eagerly. She looked at the group of boys.

"I thought it was a girl thing." She said in disbelief. James and Sirius snorted. She turned her gaze to the pair, and her eyes stopped on Sirius.

"You're cute!" She said gleefully, Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Mummy says I need a babysitter for Friday at 11. Can he be my babysitter?"

"Of course!" Peter said. "He'll see you then!"

"I'm Susie!" She added, then she disappeared.

Sirius looked horrified.

"I'm going to be mauled by an eight year old and her giggly girlfriends." He shook his head.

"You hang around with a werewolf, but you quake with fear at the mention of _eight year old girls_?" Remus giggled from the bed. "Pathetic."

"I don't see you offering to take the job for me!"

"I can't take a job Friday, it's the full moon!"

"Excuses, excuses." Sirius mocked him. "Some friend." Remus threw his head back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Peter, are you aware that _you, _the one who got us _in _this mess, don't have a kid to sit for yet?" James asked his friend that Thursday morning. "But yet, I have three jobs lined up, and--"

"I have _four." _Sirius sneered. "Peter, you're paying us back for all those times we…"

"No!" Peter cried honestly. "I want a job! I'd take yours, but, people specifically want certain features to their babysitters." The other two groaned.

"I hate you Peter." James told him, "Have I told you that?"

"Every day this week." Peter replied sadly.

* * *

"He's here!" The little girl gasped. "Lucy! He's here!"

_Lucy? _Sirius thought to himself. She _did _invite her friend! He groaned loudly. Lucky for him, no one heard. The small, blonde haired girl reappeared a minute later with another girl, who looked about the same age, but quite a bit taller. She had freckles and brown hair.

"He _is _cute." Lucy whispered to Susie. Susie giggled back and they went into a fit. Sirius found it hard to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"C'mon!" Both girls grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to his doom.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Susie asked him, plopping onto the sofa. Sirius self consciously sat in the armchair across from her, leaning back. Lucy sat beside her friend. Both looked eager.

"Er…" Sirius replied nervously. This was harder than getting Career Advice from McGonagall. At least _she _didn't have a massage crush on him. _Merlin's beard! _He scolded himself. The thought haunted him throughout the rest of the conversation.

"Are you a good kisser?" Lucy piped in.

"Well, you'd have to ask – I mean, why are you…" His voice trailed off. The last thing he wanted was for these girls to stalk his old girlfriends.

"Where's your mother, Susie?" He asked desperately.

"She Apparated when I told her the babysitter got here!" She informed him. "Want to play with Shirley?" Sirius began racking his brain for the many possibilites of who _Shirley_ could be.

"Who's that?" He asked fearfully.

"My _Pygmy Puff!" _Susie yelped. "She's _so _cute! You'll love her." She dragged him up the stairs into a room filled with pink frilly carpets and bed sheets. It was Sirius' worst nightmare come true. In the corner, almost camoflauge because it was beside a frilly pink curtain, was the pigmy puff.

"She's adorable." Sirius lied.

"I know!" Susie squeled.

"He likes them too!" She whispered gleefully to Lucy. _Peter,_ he thought, _you'll pay for this…_

* * *

[Meanwhile..

"I'm James." He said coolly to the little boy he had been left with.

"I like flying!" The boy screamed. "I like flying." Nathan's mother gave James an apologetic look and rushed out of the house. James was filled with spite at the old hag.

_I hope Moony gets out of his room on the full moon…_ He secretly thought to himself. The little boy was now zooming around the room, making whizzing noises like he was flying.

"So…" James said. "Who's your favourite team?"

"Bulgaria!" He replied hyperly. He spent the next five minutes raving about the team, and how one day he would play for them." James told himself not to mention that if the boy made it that far, he'd be on the England team. He thought this might be too big a blow for the boy.

"I play Quidditch." He mentioned, big mistake. Nathan's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Teach me, teach me!" He exclaimed. "Daddy's broom is upstairs!" He hurried away.

"Your mother said…" Who was he kidding? James never followed the rules, and without a bit of adventure, he'd _die_ on the job. Besides, she'd never find out.

"Don't fly towards the house!" He called to Nathan, who was zooming around the backyard. Too late. He had run into a window. He ran up to the small boy, who was lying on the ground.

"Fix it!" He shrieked to James.

"I – I can't do magic outside of school!" The boy began to tug on James.

"Mummy will see!" He cried. "She'll know!"

"Know what?" A voice said suddenly. James saw Nathan's mother's face through the broken window. He wasn't going to be paid, that was for sure.

* * *

[And back..

"Well, you're very cute, Susie..." Her and Lucy giggled. Sirius had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. "But, well, I'm a little too old for you." Susie looked crestfallen.

"That's what Timmy said!" She began to cry. "I bet you're lying." She continued. "He was only two months older." She sniffed, and Lucy gave him a disgusted look. Sirius was in shock. The girls ran up the stairs back into Susie's room.

What _now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"She put _Flobberworms _in my _pants!" _He moaned to Peter the next morning. They were at Remus's house, because he was too sick to leave.

"You could have been nicer, mate." Remus laughed.

"Give it a rest, Moony." Sirius snapped. He was too peeved for correction.

"His mum told me that I'd have to pay for the broomstick." James said, changing the subject. "It was a Nimbus. It won't be cheap."

"Use the money she gave…" Peter started.

"Do you think she'd _pay _me after that?" James gave Peter a look.

"Did the boy get hurt?" Peter asked quietly.

"No!" James laughed. "His magic kicked in and protected him or something. If I had to pay for a trip to St. Mungo's…" His voice trailed off.

"Who's going to do the next job for him, then?" Remus said. "She _must've _fired you." James glared at him.

"Why yes, she did. At first, she said that she didn't want to hire _anyone _from the _club." _He spat the word club. "But then she remembered that you said I was the one who knew stuff about Quidditch, and asked me to send over someone…_safer." _Sirius and Remus gaffawed.

"I'm not doing it." Sirius told him. "I've got enough little girls to worry about."

"I'll do it!" Peter said eagerly.

"Peter, you're a klutz. You'd kill the kid." Remus said bluntly. "I'll do it."

"You _want _to?" James said fearfully. "I thought you were sane, Moony." Remus rolled his eyes.

"When do I have to be there?"

"Tomorrow."

"Hopefully I feel better by then."

"If not, careful to bite his _head _off, he's very chatting." James muttered.

* * *

"Did you have fun with James the other day?" Remus asked Nathan kindly.

"Yah! Yah! Lots of fun!! Mummy said he was a twit, but I say he's the bestest baby sitter in the world." His mother had left only a second before.

"I see." Remus replied. Today was going to be an awkward day.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Nathan was jumping on the couches.

"No." Remus said, plopping down on the other un attacked sofa. "I don't think your Mum would like to know that you're ruining the furniture."

"You're boring." Nathan told him. He jumped off the couch. "Why can't James baby sit me?" He whined.

"Your mother thought it would be good to switch up." Remus replied boringly. "What do you want to do today?"

"Play on Daddy's broomstick." He said bluntly, zipping around the room. "But it broke." Remus stood up, and followed Nathan, making sure nothing broke.

"Stop following me!" Nathan exclaimed. Remus was taken aback, this was not going well.

"Do you do _anything _fun?" He asked.

"I read." Remus said, as equally bored with the boy as the boy was with him.

"About Quidditch?"

"I did read one book…"

"Tell me?" He asked. And they went back into the sitting room to hear all about the history of all the great Quidditch teams.

* * *

"You're cute." The little girl said when Sirius walked in.

"So I've heard." He replied, trying to erase all memory of his past babysitting experiences.

"But, I already have a boyfriend." She told him.

"Oh." Sirius said. The little girls mother gave him a wave and ran out. Sirius nodded and looked back at the girl. She was looking up at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry." She added, she walked away.

_Did she just** pity** me?_

"But Timmy and I have been playing Exploding Snap for a while and he says I'm cute when I win, so I _had_ to kiss him. I hope you'll understand."

_Two seconds in the door, and she thinks I'm** jealous**? _Sirius remembered that he had heard the name, Timmy, before, but where?

"I see…" He said, sitting down on the floor.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Melanie asked Sirius. She said it differently than the other two girls had said, lightly, as if it were an everyday question for her to ask.

"No." He told her, picking up the Exploding Snap cards. "Want to play?"

_I might actually have fun with this kid. _He smiled. She smiled back. Then she burst into tears.

"What?" Sirius asked, taken aback. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Timmy won't be happy to hear that I played Exploding Snap with a single man!" She ran upstairs into her room, sobbing.

_What the heck?! _Sirius thought.

* * *

_After this, _James told himself, _I only have one more job. _

At least this kid was allowed to ride a broom.

"So…" He said quietly after a few minutes silence with the little girl. "Your Mum tells me you're a good Quidditch player…" He forced a smile. She merely looked up at him.

"I'm a Seeker, you know…" He added. She didn't say anything. The silence was killing James.

"Want to go out and practice?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Your Mum said you loved Quidditch." James was confused. The little girl's face turned an angry red. James' chair broke.

"Huh, what?" He cried.

"I. Hate. Quidditch!!!!!!!" She screamed, running down the hall to her room. "You're a dumb babysitter!" James was shocked. He followed her and opened the door.

"What do you like to do?" He asked kindly, hoping she wouldn't chuck something at him.

"Potions." She answered, a smile coming up on her face.

_No._ He thought. _She's a little Snivelly._

"My cousin Sev and I…" She started.

_No._

"Hey! I'll invite him over! You'll like him."

_I doubt it._


End file.
